<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Forced) To Be With You by ryiason</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046064">(Forced) To Be With You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason'>ryiason</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kdrama-ish, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Araki Masako/Alex Garcia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28046064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryiason/pseuds/ryiason</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine Daiki's dead father's last will and testament said, he will only give all of his property to Daiki if he gets married.</p><p>Meets</p><p>Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga's secretary, has gotten a scandal that will affect Kagami Corporation, needs a marriage to fix her problems.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Alex raises her eyebrow. "You only need one to two years for this to work. After that, you can divorce. Aomine, you need a wife to get your father's inheritance. Momoi, you need a husband to fix your scandal. It works."</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Aomine wants to counter that there's something wrong on what she said but he can't pinpoint what.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>Momoi doesn't think the same way as he does because, "For Tai-chan, I'll do anything. Aomine Daiki," she breathes his name like a curse. "Let's get married."</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Calm Before The Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, now, he's dead, suddenly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>need to fix it for him?" Aomine hisses. "Dream on, Akashi. It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi sighs as he sits down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>calmly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in one of the couches in Aomine's bachelor pad. "Well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine angrily takes off his tie and grumbles insults towards his father as he does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His old man is dead. The patriarch of the Aomine household is now gone. Daiki, as the son of the household head, never contacted his father after he found out his father cheated on his mother and expected them to accept the mistress and the baby inside her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine never liked that cheating bastard, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his mother out of that curse house and promised her that he will never let her get hurt any longer. He used to be someone who had no future but he changed himself to a CEO that is now on the same level of his father's company to pettily raise his middle finger to his deadbeat father. Akashi Seijurou was his backer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same Akashi who is now forcing him to be on the meeting for that dead man's last will and testament.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well what?" Aomine growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it doesn't matter what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think." Akashi says. "You need to be there. Your family lawyer already contacted me for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Akash--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aomine," he cuts him off. "You are the sole heir of your father. He never left anything to his mistress and son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine huffs sarcastically. "Should I be happy with that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He isn't biologically related to your father, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now. That surprises him. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi shrugs. "It's what your family lawyer told me. He said if you need to know more, you have to be there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine feels tired, all of a sudden. He throws himself to the couch across Akashi. "If it was you, would you go?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father never cheated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bastard, though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi's face grows serious. "But I'd go. He took everything from me. The only way I could feel better if I knew that everything he had is in the palm of my hands, ready to be destroyed anytime."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Petty revenge." Aomine grunts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it works, even better than therapy. Akashi waves his hand. "So?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me think." Aomine sighs. "Let me talk to my mom. She's in the same boat as I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi nods his head and stands up. "The decision is still yours."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The patriarch of the Aomine household died because of a heart attack. Aomine felt a myriad of pleasure when he found out. The bastard that made their lives a living hell is now answering his judgement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he felt a surge of regret. Because even if he was a piece of shit, he was still his father. They had the same blood running through their veins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine looks at the window while he drinks his wine. He still hasn't changed his clothes, Akashi's words still linger in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He isn't biologically related to your father, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The decision is still yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is, though, none of his decisions has been his. One way or another, his father's shadow forces him to choose. Like a kid that was afraid of getting beat up by their dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine drinks his wine and puts it down to the table to take the bottle and drink the wine directly there. He finds his phone in his suit jacket and angrily takes it and dials a number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needs to be drunk for this.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>###</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momoi Satsuki breathes a sigh of relief when the delivery guy comes with her order. She smiles, pays and gives him a tip for a job well done. By now, Momoi has this down to a T. She will put the food in plates, heat up in the microwave and boil a lot of broccoli to counter the unhealthy effect of the take out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami Taiga has a weird obsession towards being healthy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She puts the food in the tray and walks towards Kagami Taiga's office, CEO of Kagami Corporation where she works.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami is in the middle of reading some papers when he looks up, and sees Momoi bringing a huge tray. "You could have called me." He stands up and hurriedly takes the tray and puts it on the table of his office visitor space.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were busy, Tai-chan. How could I call you for something this trivial?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami brushes his hair. "Is it that late?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everyone went home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatsuya has a meeting tomorrow and some of the topic in his meeting involves a lot of my approval." Kagami sits down and fixes the couch across him for Momoi. "Now, sit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi sits and watches Kagami put food in a bowl that she knows will be for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi has known Kagami since college. He's been callous, rough and a bit of a tsundere. He was tall, and his maroon hair with black roots made him intimidating. It wasn't until Kagami helped her punched some sexual harassers when they were in a dark alley. They probably thought Momoi was alone; she doesn't want to imagine what would happen if she really was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Momoi became an orphan one day, and the only person who not only lent her a hand but made sure she would be okay was Kagami. When Momoi cried in the middle of the night, and Kagami offered his arms so she could hide in them, away from the world, Momoi promised herself that she would follow Kagami. That's why when Kagami Ryou, Tai-chan's father, retired, Momoi made sure Tai-chan would be the best CEO he could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She followed him and it was still the best decision she ever made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami puts a bowl of food in Momoi's hand and raises an eyebrow. "You okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will do everything for you, Tai-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. is what Momoi would have said but she settled with, "I'm fine. You eat too, Tai-chan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will do everything for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Famous last words.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brewing Hurricane Pt. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not detailed(?) panic attack scene. be warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The last time Daiki entered the Aomine main house was also the same day he left with his mother without looking back. He can remember the pain, suffering, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fatigue</span>
  </em>
  <span> slowly fading away from his head when he walked away. He thought to himself then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I will never go back</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And here he is, in front of the gate, hesitating if it's worth the trouble to remember every single ghost he already left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have time to back out because the old Butler of the Aomine household welcomes him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, First Young Master." He says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki's lips lift a bit, this is the man who was more a father to him and a husband to his mother. The only one who cared about them. "Hello, Sato-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sato-san nods his head. "It's nice to see you again," he pauses and adds, "Master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <em>
    <span>Young Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>First Young Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He has acknowledged that Daiki is the heir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We don't know that." Daiki insists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sato gestures to the guards to open the gate and guides Daiki inside. "I'm not as optimistic as you, I'm afraid, Master."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki can't help it; he bursts into laughter. They slowly walk, with a tense atmosphere between them. Daiki lets it brew for a while until he sees the garden. It changed completely. Before, when his mother was in charge, it was filled with sunflowers. Something about hope, sun, and things that are positive. Now, it's filled with roses, in different colors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're here?" Daiki asks the </span>
  <em>
    <span>forbidden</span>
  </em>
  <span> question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Lawyer-san is here." Sato answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not the answer I'm looking for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>They</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Sato replies, dripping with rage. "Never left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki shrugs. None of his business. They enter the main house and it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> as tacky and stuffy inside. These four walls have always been oppressive and mocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated it when he was young. He still hates it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Master," the servants greet him as soon as he walks inside the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki forces a smile. He says nothing. He follows Sato who guides him to the study room of his late sperm donor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sato knocks twice and opens the door. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master</span>
  </em>
  <span>, please." As he gestures Daiki inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki looks Sato in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sato doesn't back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki looks away first and enters the room. Inside, the family lawyer, his father's mistress and his half brother are inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, Aomine Daiki-san." The lawyer greets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of the door closing is like thunder in Daiki's ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let the hunger games begin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Daiki thinks as he sits across the lawyer and as far as he can away from his step mother and half brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As we all know, we're here for the inheritance of Aomine Ichigo. He was a successful CEO and he had a lot of property to turn over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki isn't interested. He looks around to see the study hasn't changed. He looks up, to see the painting of a family portrait of him, his mother and his father is still up there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- and he left everything to Aomine Daiki-san --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A slap in the table brings Daiki's eyes back to the situation at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Impossible!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She screams. "Why would he give </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to that ungrateful brat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki raises an eyebrow. He lazily says, "Me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ungrateful? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He should have apologized to me, before he died. Just by bringing </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> --" Daiki says the word like he's saying the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span> "-- home, he committed thousands of grave crimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grits her teeth and turns back to the lawyer. "Please, tell me. I'm sure he left something to my Shimono."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lawyer doesn't seem to be fazed. "He didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He left nothing for Aomine Shimono."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-</span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He's his son, too! I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>married </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You aren't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, silence of pins and needles comes over to the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aomine Ichigo-san never married you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She blinks her eyes rapidly. "N-</span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>… I… I signed a contract --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps." The lawyer grunts. "But it wasn't legal. It was either fake or he didn't pass it to the City Hall. Either way, the law doesn't recognize your marriage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he divorced his wife… </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He never divorced her either." The lawyer counters. He takes some papers and shows it to them. "This is the marriage contract of Aomine Ichigo and Aomine Haruka, as of today. Their marriage was never severed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> surprised. He feels shocked and numb, at the same time. He remembers his father forcing his mother to sign those papers. He remembers his mother crying and sobbing in the middle of the night. How can it possibly be not true? </span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you for real?" Daiki blurts out. "They divorced! I'm sure! Weren't you there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aomine Ichigo-san never signed those papers and told me to burn them." The lawyer says drily. "I'm just a lawyer, Aomine Daiki-san. Whatever question you have will only be answered by either your father -- who is dead -- and mother, who is by your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki is dizzy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? What? What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coincidentally, even if you were named as his heir, he had a condition." The lawyer tells Daiki, and Daiki is too much in shock to even properly digest what he's about to say, "You have to be married in a year before you can claim your inheritance. By then, the Aomine Corporation will be yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be leaving first." Daiki's mind is racing. He only has one thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom, is it true you weren't divorce?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His feet are faster than his mind because before he knows it, he's already outside. He wouldn't even know he is until someone grabs his wrist and forces him to turn around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big brother," Shimono gasps. "You're shaking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki is never particularly close with Shimono but he was never hostile towards him, either. He was just like Daiki, too; a chess piece. Daiki is two years older than him, too. "What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're leaving?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to talk to my mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shimono nods. "Okay. I'm sorry for delaying you… but --" he says and Daiki stops for a moment. "I -- I have something to say. If you have the time, can we meet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki just nods and runs outside. He vaguely hears Sato yelling after him but he's already inside his car to even understand what he was yelling about. With his shaky hands, he drives in dazed. It's a wonder how he manages to safely reach his mother's house -- the one he built for her. A castle that she has the authority with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gets out of the car and hurriedly loosen his tie. He's choking, drowning -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>the truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>; they aren't divorced. His parents aren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His mother is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>widow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't breathe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom," he enters the gate as soon as the guard opens it and runs inside. He sees his mother in the living room, reading a book. "Mom," he chokes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daiki?" His mother's face changes as soon as she sees him. "Daiki, what's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki has stopped having panic attacks two months after he left the Aomine household. But the entirety he was there, he has it almost every other day. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>horrible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls down the floor when his mother tries to pull him to the couch. He gasps for air and embraces his mother. Choking, he says, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mom</span>
  </em>
  <span>,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because all he can think of is his old man, dying, all alone in a hospital bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All four walls, staring at him as he breathes his last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daiki, what's the matter? Breathe with me, okay? Come on, one, two…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He follows his mother's countdown and gradually feels a bit better. He lifts himself off the floor and his mother sits besides him on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daiki, did something happen to the main house?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki breathes, prays that he's wrong. "Mom, did you and Dad divorce?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because if he's right… Then, what did all his years were for?</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>was it kdrama-ish enough? please say yes.</p><p>the names are so generic but i do have reasons why i used it.</p><p>sato - close to the spelling of servant in japanese</p><p>ichigo - same spelling of ichigo kurosaki. black, because he's shady. cape, he's a bit heroic. his backstory will be on later chapters. hopefully.</p><p>haruka - spring</p><p>shimono - the seiyuu shimono. 😭 i like him.</p><p>if u enjoy my writing pls considering buying me coffee: https://ko-fi.com/ryiason</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "You Have Me" Pt I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have nothing else." Satsuki laughs, darkly. She's too drunk so the words were slurred. "My parents are dead, I have no relatives. Kagami-kun, I'm alone. I'm all alone."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami grunts as he takes the beer out of Satsuki's hand. He looks around his living room, which is as messy as her emotions. "How long have you been drinking?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satsuki shrugs. She leans back and closes her eyes. "Time is a social construct. What's too long for you might be too short for me. For example, eighteen years of existence might be too long for some people but it's too short for me." She feels the warm liquid that's coming out of her eyes flow down her cheeks. "It's not enough. I need more time with my Mom and Dad."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami doesn't say anything. He silently cleans around her without disturbing her. If he sees -- or cares -- about her crying, he doesn't show.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's been staying in Kagami's apartment for a month, now. He was the first person Satsuki saw when she got the news of her parents' car accident. She remembers hysterically crying while Kagami was holding, soothing the pain that she can't see.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have no one else, Kagami."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You have me." Kagami replies.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Satsuki opens her eyes, slightly blurry due to her tears but she hears him perfectly. She wants to ask him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> can you say that again? </span>
  <em>
    <span>but no words come out. Instead, she giggles.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kagami just refuses to look at her, continues to clean the living room that Satsuki dirtied. His ears are red, the only proof Satsuki has that Kagami did told her that she has him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know what, Tai-chan, let me help." She stands up and starts picking up her trash.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you mean help?" Kagami growls. "You're the one who fucked up my living room! And what the fuck did you call me?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tai-chan!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're insane!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Satsuki fondly remembers that one particular scene of her life. It was the first time she felt secured after her parents left this world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- Taiga finished this in one day. Have you told him to rest?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The only way for me to do that is to threaten him with my own health."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro Tatsuya, Kagami Taiga's adoptive brother and the Vice President of Kagami Corporation, sighs. His dark eyes going soft can make a woman weak but Satsuki has been immune. She has been with Himuro for far too long to consider him as a man. "You stayed with him, at least?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And fed him. Don't worry about Tai-chan, okay, Tatsu-san? I'll take care of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro smiles, bitterly and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I feel like I'm not doing enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki came by his office to give him the signed papers that Himuro needed for his meeting in the afternoon and as usual, this brother also feels like he isn't doing enough like he isn't as deep in paper works as Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brothers are scary,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Satsuki thinks. "Are you resting well, Tatsu-san?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am." Himuro clears his throat and looks away. "Anyway, you rest too, Satsuki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki nods and stands up. "I will. I'll see you later." She smiles before leaving. She walks out of his office and gives a look with his secretary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masako Araki breathes and stands up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki stays for ten seconds and hears Himuro screaming, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Masako-san, please! Please! I have a meeting this afternoon! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Satisfied, she leaves as if she's floating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Satsuki has to take care of Kagami, Masako is in charge of Himuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After all, the pseudo-mother of theirs is married to her. It's her right.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko looks at the invitation in Satsuki's desk and purses her lips, disapproval clearly written on her face. "What is this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki looks up, recognises the card and looks down again to read the papers in front of her. "I was invited for dinner with one of Kagami Corporations shareholders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riko frowns as she opens it. "And you're going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't rely on Kagami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun</span>
  </em>
  <span> all the time." Satsuki only calls Kagami by his nickname when it's private. "And Himuro-san is not the vice president for nothing. As long I can help, I will. Besides, it's just dinner. This shareholder has had it with Kagami-kun. I'll try to sort it out if I can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida Riko is the head lawyer of the company. Even if Kagami met her because they're friends and attended the same high school, Kagami recognizes her talent and Riko has proved countless times that Kagami's trust in her isn't in vain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And right now, Riko's talent is saying, this is bad. This is the same feeling she got when she met Imayoshi in law school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll come with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki shakes her head. "No need. I can handle it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riko wants to tear this invitation up. But. "Momoi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don't feel good about this. I will only feel better if I know you're safe. If this isn't bad, that's good. But if it is… I'm here to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki massages her head. "If you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riko wants it. She really does. "Thanks, Momoi."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satsuki smiles, helplessly at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Riko knocks on his door, with a vigor, that Mayuzumi knows something is up. He puts down his light novel and says, "Come in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opens the door and goes straight to the point. "I'll help you convince Kagami to cook Sinigang if you help me hack a restaurant camera, on a specific day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi raises his eyebrow and slowly leans forward. Something is up, and as much as Mayuzumi doesn't want to know, he will get a whip of it, anyway. Furihata likes to gossip. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riko grits her teeth. "Do you know Haizaki?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Does Mayuzumi know? Of course, he does. If you know what's good for you, you should know that name. "Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He invited Momoi to dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi nods. "I'll get it done. Just give me the address of the restaurant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm doing this for the food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Riko snorts as she turns around. "I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seriously, no one believes him around here.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Haizaki's bloody head and beaten up body is lying cold on the hard floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>She can't help but think, </span><em><span>shit!</span></em> <em><span>Riko-san is right!</span></em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>you know who masako is married to, right? will have to edit the tags later. lol also mayuzumi being on kagami's side will make sense later on. </p><p>If you enjoy my fics, please buy me coffee: <br/>https://ko-fi.com/ryiason</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brewing Hurricane Pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>merry christmas, everyone</p><p>please find it in your hand to support me by <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryiason">buying me coffee</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His mother purses her lips, seems to be thinking hard before answering, "No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki's world crashes down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why…" Daiki wants to ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why didn't you divorce? Why didn't you tell me? Why? Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks down and refuses to look Daiki in the eye. "I… I should have told you but I didn't know how." Daiki doesn't say anything so his mother continues. "Your father," she visibly swallows. "Your father's family has always been messy. Even before he married me. He tried to protect me from the worst of them, and he succeeded most of the time, considering he's the head of the household but…" she closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, there are a few drops of tears that flow down her cheeks. "They're all cunning. He told me that he wanted to show everyone that he will divorce me and accept the woman so they wouldn't attack him for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki suddenly remembers Akashi saying Shimono isn't biologically his dad. He couldn't ask today because of the shock he had when he found out his parents aren't divorced. He asks, "Did you know about Shimono?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A pause. Then, she answers, "Yes. That woman was sent by one of your father's cousins to ruin his reputation. If your father managed to dodge her, they will send someone else and it could have been worse, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind is spinning from all of this information. So, his father isn't a cheating bastard? His father tried to save his mother?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you stop me?" He croaks out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because your father couldn't be a father to you. You… you were right to despise him from that regard. Even with reasons, he wasn't a good husband, either. The right to do then is to give me -- us -- freedom but he couldn't. He was selfish. I hated him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But didn't I deserve to learn the truth?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daiki doesn't know what to say. He stands up and announces, "I'll be leaving first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daiki --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mom, I understood why you didn't tell me." He tells her. "But you're just the same as him when you didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother looks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm going. Don't contact me for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki leaves the house without slamming any doors. He knows where to draw the line.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki contacts Imayoshi in their usual bar. Usually, he might have contacted Akashi but… he doesn't want any logic right now. He wants to get drunk and he wants it now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imayoshi raises an eyebrow when Daiki sees him enter the private room Daiki had rented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already started?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imayoshi is the head of the legal division in his company. Daiki can't control him but knowing Imayoshi respects him as someone who keeps sending him checks is enough for Daiki. They met when they were in high school and Daiki realized a little too late that the person he chose to hang out with is a little shrewd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is new. You got a problem and you contacted me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, you're afraid I start crying in your arms?" Daiki snorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Imayoshi replies, lightly. He sits across Daiki and checks the drink Daiki is drinking. "We have a superficial friendship. I'm only here when you succeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The company isn't going bankrupt." Daiki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It might expand. As you know, my old man died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imayoshi looks at him. "Oh, Lord. What do you expect from me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly? Daiki doesn't know. It's true, what Imayoshi said. Their relationship is superficial. Nothing beyond a few parties where they're having fun together. Imayoshi is not the type of person to pat someone's back and say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it will be okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Daiki says, honest. "Right now, I just want to get drunk and someone to listen to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imayoshi studies his face. "You know, when your company was just starting, I had a feeling it might go under."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki knows this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But surprisingly, "You stayed, anyway." Daiki says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I believed in your vision. Not because I believed in </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, necessarily. I believed in your talent and way of doing things. I felt it deserves a chance to see if you'd win." Imayoshi drinks his cocktail. "Everyone knows about your father. And how oppressive he was towards you. I guess, I wanted to see how far you can run away. How far you'd come before realizing you were always in a shackle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki's eyes shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is it, huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew." Daiki wants to gasp but he doesn't. Because somehow, it makes sense for Imayoshi to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imayoshi laughs. "I don't know a lot of things. But your father never did anything to make you fail. Even if you got Akashi Industry as a backer, when you were just starting, it would have been easy to sway their opinion against you. The Aomine name may have been ruined but he was still </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. One of the Kings. His words against </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Imayoshi chuckles. "Chances are, you wouldn't be here telling me we wouldn't go bankrupt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki tries to hide his shaking hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will always be in a shackle, Aomine Daiki." Imayoshi tells him as he watches his drink sway. He looks Daiki straight in the eye. "It's time to turn around and see where that shackle will lead you."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Daiki goes home that night with a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not from alcohol and surprisingly, not from Imayoshi. But… everything in general.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Imayoshi was right. He's always been in a shackle. He's always running far away. Sometimes, he doesn't know if he wanted freedom or if he wanted to just stay far away from the Aomine household. He simultaneously wanted to despise his father but subconsciously wanted his approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He texts Imayoshi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>talking to you sucks, fuck you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Imayoshi replies a beat later, </span>
  <em>
    <span>superficial relationship, Daiki i don't like you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckles. He changes his clothes and fires up another text. This time, it's for Akashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You free? I have something to say</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi-san is in a meeting. Please contact him later</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki lets out a groan as he sees Kuroko Tetsuya's name. Once upon a time, he had a crush on her that bore no fruit. Kuroko only thinks of him as Akashi's friends or Akashi's coworker. Nothing else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay. Can you just give me an appointment with him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Personal?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will send the details later.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki doesn't reply back. Kuroko is the type to leave as it is when she finishes what she wants to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cruel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Daiki thinks. He gives Murasakibara a call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara answers after the fourth call. "Mine-chin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you in your bakery?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara is silent for a second. "No." A pause. "You okay, Mine-chin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki doesn't want to say he's not but he also doesn't want to be alone. "Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara snorts. "I'm at home. Baking. If you come here with snacks and promise to taste test my food, I will let you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki breathes a sigh of relief. "Yeah. I'm… I'll be there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Snacks, Mine-chin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This girl…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Daiki shakes his head. "Yes, yes. Snacks. I'll go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara hangs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daiki leaves his apartment with the promise of extra work-out after this visit.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "You Have Me" Pt II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- happy new year???</p><p>- Support me by <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryiason">buying me coffee</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Momoi Satsuki is in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at Haizaki on the floor, she finally realized what she had done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was touching her in places she wasn't comfortable with, keep being close to her, not even Kagami Taiga, who she deemed her pseudo brother/husband had been that close. She finally snapped when Haizaki touched her waist and it reminded her of the time she was almost raped in a dark alley.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She punched Haizaki, to the point no one could recognize his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shakingly, she calls Kagami.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tai-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>tai</span>
  </em>
  <span>--chan--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momoi? I'm with Aida-san, listen, we're five minutes away, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tai-chan, I -- I think I killed him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other line suddenly goes quiet. And then, coldly, "What did that </span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kagami had told her when she was younger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tai-chan…"she bursts into tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't move</span>
  </em>
  <span>." And he hangs up the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi sits on the couch again. She should have known Haizaki is not a good person. He put her in a private room, in a faraway restaurant. She's usually smarter than this but when it comes to fixing Kagami Corporation to make things smoother for Kagami, her mind blanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>True to his words, Kagami is only ten minutes away. He opens the door without knocking and sees Haizaki on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida is on the phone. "Did you get the footage? Good. Keep it for now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sees her and immediately comes to her side. Momoi is not polite either, she hugs him with all her might and sobs in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tai-chan, I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologise." He gives Haizaki a kick. "I'm glad you learned self-defence with Tatsuya… if you didn't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi shakes with fear as her mind tries to imagine it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida calls the police.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's too much for Momoi. All she remembers is that the police came, takes her statement and all of a sudden, she's in the hospital.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami doesn't leave her side but neither does he look at her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For days, all Momoi had seen were Aida, Furihata and the housekeeper, Mitobe and the driver, Koganei. She sees Kagami in the morning and late at night but they don't seem to see each other, eye to eye. She rarely sees Himuro nowadays, either. And she's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- Himuro has always been gentle around Kagami, Alex, and her; soft-spoken towards their loyal employees but between him and Kagami, Himuro was the one who was an orphaned and before he was taken by Kagami's father, he was adopted by his relatives who never gave a damn about him and had to learn a few tricks to survive. Himuro is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> here to get mad at Haizaki, he's here to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>even</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's the company?" Momoi asks Furihata, a week after the incident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Furihata flinches but smiles at her, anyway. "I can't lie to you, Momoi-san. So, just ask Aida-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not good, then</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Momoi has an idea of what's going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Momoi deliberately waited for Kagami even when it's already one AM.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nobody tells her anything, Momoi thinks she deserves to know how much damage she did to Kagami Corporation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sees her in the living room, and his eyes don't seem to be surprised, just tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you eaten?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi grits her teeth. "Tai-chan, did I fuck up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami doesn't change his expression. He rubs his hair and sits down next to her. He holds her hand and squeezes it. "It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi bites her bottom lip. "Tell me, what's going on? I think I deserve to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." Kagami grunts. "We're doing fine. You don't need to worry." He pats her head. "I said I'd protect you," </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have me. "</span>
  </em>
  <span>And I failed that. I won't fail you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi's eyes moisten. "That wasn't your fault, Tai-chan! I was -- only if I listened to Aida-san or if I wasn't so stubborn --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami shushes her. He grabs her shaking body and kisses her forehead. "It's okay. It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi has no choice but to bury her face against his chest, remembering the time Kagami did the same thing when she lost her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But what about you, Tai-chan?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She desperately wants to ask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who will support you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Momoi came back, she realized how </span>
  <em>
    <span>big</span>
  </em>
  <span> the damage was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Haizaki sued -- or tried to -- but Mayuzumi has always been good at what he does. Nobody knows the exact thing Mayuzumi has done, but the majority of them knows it's never good. A lot of them think if Kagami didn't hire him first in their company, he's going to be a criminal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida found out how deliberate the plan was: if Haizaki succeeded in forcing Momoi, they could spin it that she offered her body to him. If not, he could sue. However, they didn't put in their plan that what if the other party can counter whatever they had planned? She also found out Haizaki wasn't working alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that isn't important. What's important is that they knew Haizaki and Momoi were in a situation where Momoi had to physically hurt Haizaki and Haizaki tried to sue and failed. People are not stupid, they know exactly what was going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The effect on the company isn't that bad. Kagami and Himuro are good at what they do, but they had to work twice as hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi clenches her fist, grits her teeth and breathes deeply. She just has to suck this up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She's about to send a few documents in Himuro's office when he hears his voice --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"-- just because you married Alex and you're my secretary, you can do this to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not doing anything." Masako sighs. "If I didn't tell Alex what you were about to do before, this Haizaki issue would have been way bigger than it already was." She hisses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro says nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just as bad as Kagami about this. I'm telling you, the rest of us are doing everything we can to fix this. It's not just you and him -- us! Together!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi can't listen to another word they're about to say. She pushes the document to someone else and immediately runs to the toilet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And cries.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fate Speaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>support me by <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryiason">buying me coffee</a> and/or <a href="https://www.paypal.com/paypalme/ryiason">tipping me in paypal</a></p><p>follow me on instagram: ryiason</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Aomine first met Murasakibara, it was in high school and she was the 'girl that Akashi hangs out with'. From what he can remember, the entire school knew they were supposed to get engaged. Aomine doesn't know the entire story either but Murasakibara, after graduation, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stole</span>
  </em>
  <span> a bunch of money from her family and ran away. Aomine didn't know what happened to her after that. He had a feeling Akashi was involved, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met her again in college, when Akashi's father died because of cardiac arrest and she handed Akashi a cake that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>congratulations to your freedom</span>
  </em>
  <span>! That was the first time Aomine saw Akashi cry and Aomine immediately thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this girl is alright.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>What's good about Murasakibara is that, unlike Akashi, she doesn't care. She doesn't ask questions, or tell him stories. In some ways, she's better at Imayoshi. His relationship with Murasakibara is just two people wanting company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine-chin, make sure you follow the instructions." Murasakibara reminds him. "So we can actually eat your cake, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It has been two weeks since Aomine forced Murasakibara to hang out with him. He has doubled his efforts to work out considering the amount of cakes he has eaten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, okay? Jeez."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Also, you can't stay in my house after five." She declares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?! We're not going to eat dinner together?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Sako-chin is coming here with her wife."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. Aomine knows who </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sako</span>
  </em>
  <span>-chin is. It's the person who took Murasakibara when she ran away from home and had nowhere to go. It's the part of Murasakibara's life not even Akashi had access to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got it. Are you getting take-outs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm? No. She brings the food."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's okay with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine continues kneading his dough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sako-chin isn't stingy." Murasakibara says before she leaves the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine is shocked she even offered that information and didn't get hives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finishes baking his cake that looks and tastes so-so before he comes home. Murasakibara is hell-bent on making him leave even before five. He's okay with it, though. Because if Murasakibara starts asking about his problems, he might actually stop seeing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Considering Murasakibara ditched Aomine, he decided to agree to meet Shimono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimono is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>half</span>
  </em>
  <span>-brother. No matter what the truth is. It's not like Aomine hates him, anyway. The only time Aomine thought his father was alright was when Shimono was born.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked like an angel, then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They're currently sitting across each other, in a café near Shimono's dorm. From what Aomine can tell, Shimomo is getting his PhD. That's why he's not living in the Aomine mansion anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you, big brother?" Shimono's voice is soft. If Aomine isn't actively listening, he might not have heard it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimono nods. "I… I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine sips his coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dad… no, Aomine-san never treated me like a son. My mother kept spreading rumors about how I'm his favorite but when we were together inside the house, his treatment of me couldn't be colder than North Pole." He smiles bitterly. "I wanted to ask him so badly, if he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Welcome aboard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aomine thinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I'm not you and I'm not his real son. My mother isn't even his real wife. But… Aomine-san was a good person. He treated me with respect, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just glad you didn't hate him." Aomine says, honestly. " </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least one of us liked him, enough.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wants to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already told the lawyer that I'm not fighting for the inheritance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine raises his eyebrows. "Your mother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimono smiles bitterly. "If she knows what's good for our family, she won't say a thing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine can't care less about Shimono's mother. But… "If you need anything, school fees, someone to attend an event for you or you need an allowance, contact me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shimono's smile falters. "...why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine hides his mouth behind his cup of coffee. "You're my </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no matter what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine watches silently cry while he drinks his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara doesn't contact Aomine for a few days -- which is, you know, understandable. From what he knows, 'Sako-chin' stays in Murasakibara's house for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why when Aomine meets Akashi for a business meeting, he asks him if Murasakibara ever texted or called him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We haven't seen each other since you chose to steal her away from me." Akashi says, it sounds a lot like an accusation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's also my friend, red haired." Aomine rolls his eyes. Then, he remembers, "I met Shimono, he told me he already declared not to fight for the inheritance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if he tries, one DNA test from you and the secret that he has no Aomine blood will be enough evidence to kick him out."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shimono won't do that." Aomine insists. "His mother would, though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi shrugs as he walks out the door. "Remember you need marriage to take the inheritance, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the door, Kuroko is standing beside it, waiting for them. The only reason why Aomine sees her is because she's wearing a ridiculous ornament on top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The client's child?" Akashi asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine's heart skips a beat when Kuroko speaks. He sighs, he used to like her to the point of madness before. But Kuroko never looked his way and Aomine understood that. Around that time, he didn't have a room for any kind of relationship. By the time he has space and time for it, Kuroko already made it clear she wanted nothing from Aomine besides being Akashi's business partner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if I do need to get married, I don't have someone to get married </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you told your lawyer?" Akashi's eyes narrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Are you mad? I told him she isn't ready to marry me." Aomine chuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun, Akashi-kun. Akashi-kun has another meeting in five minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine waves his hand. "I'll be going, then, Akashi, Kuroko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Akashi nods while Kuroko bows slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing Aomine hears before the elevator opens is, "Kagami Taiga agreed for a collaboration, Akashi-kun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already told you -- I'll contact you when the time comes. For now, leave me alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You do realize what's at stake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine grits his teeth. He knows. If he doesn't get married a year, the rest of the Aomine clan can fight for the inheritance. His mother would need to step in, he doesn't want her to step in. "I'm not stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Start acting like it." And the lawyer hangs up on him. He grits his teeth harder when he stares at his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine-chin looks mad." Murasakibara comments as she eats the cake Aomine gave her. He called her when he found himself needing company but he doesn't want any alcohol involved. Imayoshi is an alcoholic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This stupid lawyer is just pissing me off. Don't mind it." Aomine sits across Murasakibara. "How is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than the last one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine snorts. "I'll be better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara shrugs. "By the way… Aka-chin told me about the inheritance thing…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine sighs. "Like I said, don't mind it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you asked Mido-chin? He might help."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's my last resort,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Aomine thinks. Midorima is one hell of a lawyer. He's sure there's no case that Midorima can't win but he's also the type to nag and Aomine isn't prepared for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe later. I just need to get married." Aomine says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara unusually gasps and Aomine looks up to see her staring at him, pretty hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" He asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mine-chin just needs to get married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine chuckles. "Why, you got someone for me?" He says it as a joke but Murasakibara nods. "What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes her phone out and dials a phone number. "I'll call Sako-chin. Her wife said something about this, too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aomine blinks. "What do you want in return?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara smiles at him. "I do want something but not from you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Aomine feels a chill down his spine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Murasakibara/Himuro - Love Needs Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes it's a murahimu endgame here what do you want? a fight?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Murasakibara has been molded in a place where it doesn't fit her. She's too tall, too big, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> -- that sometimes, even she feels like she doesn't fit in her own skin. She was born a daughter when she should have been born as a man. Her parents expected too much from her. They were old-fashioned and believed women were less than men </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span> they could be useful. Murasakibara was a tool for them -- a livestock they could push to other rich families so they could make a connection in business.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It disgusted her. It made her sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only one who treated her with respect was Akashi. Maybe, it was because he was a rich kid like her or he was more of a freak than she'll ever be but Akashi was </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Polite… because Akashi was never kind nor nice. His father ruined every soft spot Akashi had since he was a baby. It was something even Murasakibara could understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi and her got engaged when she was eight years old. It was fine. It was Akashi, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, Murasakibara got older, got taller, got bigger in places she felt she should be small. She realized she deserved better than what her family could offer. She stole a chunk of money that Akashi taught her how and left as soon as she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masako was her P.E teacher that took her in after she saw Murasakibara crying in the gym. Through Masako, Murasakibara found out she had a knack in baking, and how good she is at making sweets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years after, she became a baker and had a different identity than being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Murasakibara</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She never wanted anything else, then. She was satisfied with her life. She got her freedom. She got out of the mold they kept forcing her in. She's fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>came along.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Himuro Tatsuya," Masako introduces a man, so beautiful Murasakubara forgot how to breathe. "My boss. And Alex's pseudo son."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro Tatsuya smiles, and the crinkle at the corner of his eye makes Murasakibara twitch. "Me? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> boss? Don't make me laugh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masako rolls her eyes. "Don't destroy my image in front of my pseudo daughter. It took me </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> to even get her to respect me." She gives her attention to Murasakibara. "We'll be leaving, then. Thank you for the food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Murasakibara replies, her eyes not leaving Himuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masako yawns as she walks outside Murasakibara's house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Himuro grasps Murasakibara's hand -- gentle, soft, in a way different from Akashi. In a way that Murasakibara wants to grab his face and kiss him. He shakes her hand and still has the same smile he had before. "It's nice to meet you." He lets go and Murasakibara finds herself wanting to hold his hand more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns around, however, and never look back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara doesn't stop looking at him, and breathes deeply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love at first sight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, that actually exists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing who Himuro Tatsuya was easy as finding what the ingredients of a cake are: you just look up to the internet and feel stupid why you didn't realized that was it in the first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro Tatsuya, Vice President of Kagami Corporations. Smart, good looking </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> a gentleman. The adoptive brother of Kagami Taiga, the President of the company. He's always in the Top 50 Bachelors in a Japanese Magazine. The face of the company instead of his brother. He was born like God just gave him all of His favors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can't be normal as what everyone would make them believe. He's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pseudo</span>
  </em>
  <span>-son of Alex, Masako's wife and Masako always had a knack for things that are broken and crippled. Her wife can't be that far-off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara smiles at the thought. Maybe, someone else is like her and Akashi. Maybe, there are more broken people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Masako visits the second time, she comes with her wife. Murasakibara never met her before -- their schedules never align. If Murasakibara is available, Alex is overseas. If Alex is available, Murasakibara is busy with her business. This is the first time Murasakibara is meeting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex Garcia is the exact opposite of Masako. Where Masako is silent and sharp, she's loud and soft. Where Alex is fiery and intimidating, Masako is gentle and approachable. They look like puzzle pieces, created to fit together. Murasakibara feels envious just looking at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Masako cooks in Murasakibara's kitchen while Alex is in her living room, smiling at blinking Murasakibara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Alex says. "How's your business? Masako is doing the administrative stuff, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's good. She's always been good at paperworks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm bad at it." Murasakibara flinches as she remembers </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex sees her expression and laughs. "You look traumatized. Anyway, if Masako isn't available for it, I'd take it. I'm sure if I ask a favor from Taiga or Tatsuya, they'd do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They probably won't accept a favor for now." Masako comes out of the kitchen while wiping her hands with a towel. "Considering what happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Murasakibara asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two of them give Murasakibara a look and then, Alex starts laughing loudly and Masako sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You never change." Masako comments. "Do you know Haizaki Shougo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heard of him." Murasakibara remembers him as one of her classmates in high school. Akashi </span>
  <em>
    <span>hated</span>
  </em>
  <span> the guy and Akashi rarely hates anyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's one of the few businessmen who wanted to do business with the company. Momoi accepted his invitation for a meeting, you know, to make things easier for Kagami and Himuro. But he almost sexually assaulted Momoi, and Momoi had to defend herself. Haizaki took charges and even if we have evidence he forced Momoi, and won the case, the rumors already spread."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That Momoi is selling her body for the company</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is what Masako doesn't say but it's obvious it's what she means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She adds, "Kagami and Himuro are doing their best to fix this but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex breathes deeply and leans back. "They had to work twice as hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard Akashi Enterprise actually cooperated with us, though. So not all hope is lost." Masako smiles sadly. "Let's pray it'll stick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex pouts. "Y'all won't listen to me. Just get someone to marry Momoi --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami is going to kill you --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" -- and it will fix at least the scandal --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" -- and Himuro will dump your corpse in the river --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" -- and why </span>
  <em>
    <span>are you so negative, you're my wife!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara watches them as they bicker. She rolls her eyes as she smells the burning meat in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara chases the smell and flips the meat, it isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> burn, which, you know, small mercies. Masako and Alex come a second later and see the almost-burned meat. Alex laughs loudly while Masako sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My bad." Masako says and Alex continues laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara walks backwards and watches Masako cook and Alex 'helps' her. Murasakibara tries to imagine if this is how Alex interacts with her pseudo-children. She kind of wanted to know how Himuro grew up, if how </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemanly</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is, is the by-product of how Alex took him in. So, Murasakibara doesn't think much of it but her mouth moves before she could stop it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you meet Kagami and Himuro?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything stops. Like, time and space stop and the world stops moving, as well. Nothing could be heard except from the sizzling meat Masako is cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said the wrong thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Murasakibara thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Murasakibara." Masako says a few moments of silence. "Let's not talk about it for now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex doesn't talk. But she politely gives Murasakibara a nod and walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I really said the wrong thing,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Murasakibara thinks as she watches Alex's back fade into distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara searches for Himuro Tatsuya again, thinking whatever it is Alex doesn't want to talk about, is not obviously not going to be on the internet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wonders if there's something more disgusting than how her parents tried to ruin her life and if there was, maybe Himuro experienced it as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine said the keyword: </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span> and something inside her brain clicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine and Momoi's problems will be fixed </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>Murasakibara will meet Himuro again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine asked her if she needed something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara can't help but smile. "Yes, but not from you."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kagami/Kuroko - Love At First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on ig: ryiason<br/>or if you want on twitter: @d9kja im on priv tho so maybe wait until i create another twitter for my writing needs</p><p>support me by <a href="https://ko-fi.com/ryiason">buying me coffee</a> and/or <a href="https://www.paypal.com/paypalme/ryiason">tipping me in paypal</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagami wants a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> dinner. It has been a few terrible weeks for him, not just as a CEO but also as a family member. Company scandal, Aida finding out there are some people who want to destroy the company, Momoi has been involved... so, it's been a stressful time. He just wants a normal fucking dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But life doesn't always go as planned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're kidding." Kagami says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. No, I'm not. This is a solution that could help both of the parties involved." Alex offers. "I know you hate when one of us is being used for the company's image but… I talked to Momoi about this. This could be what </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> all need to fix this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami clenches his hand around the spoon he's using. He should've known better. If Alex invited </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dinner without the rest of them, it just means she's going to say something ridiculous and off-the-rails ideas that no one would think of. But, of course…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand why you wouldn't agree. But at least talk to Momoi. And investigate by yourself, if you want. His name is Aomine Daiki, Taiga. One of your partners, Akashi Seijurou, is his friend. I'm sure Mayuzumi has more information to offer if you ask. I don't want you to agree right now, but at least think about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn't say anything. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>tired to think. He softens his hold to his spoon and nods. Even if he does say no… the decision still falls to Momoi. And if she says yes, all he could do is offer advice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does Tatsuya know?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Contrary to popular belief, Taiga, Tatsuya is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> violent brother between the two of you. I was thinking of easing you to it first before I tell him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami chews instead of replying. That's right. He met Tatsuya when he was eight years old, and his father said Tatsuya has angst equivalent for ten people and it was justified. When he grew up, he learned how to hide these tendencies but it doesn't mean he moved on from those emotions. If he's protective of Taiga, he's more protective of Momoi; borderline </span>
  <em>
    <span>over</span>
  </em>
  <span>protective. She's the little sister Tatsuya never had. This is also why he chose to be the Vice President, he can work better in the shadows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also, speaking of Momoi…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You talked to Momoi about this? What did she say?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said she'll think about it." Alex answers. Which would mean it's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good idea! But I don't know how to break the news to others</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami doesn't ask any more questions and Alex never offers to talk. For the first time in forever, their dinner is a quiet affair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he's about to leave, Alex hugs him and whispers in his ear, "We're here. It's okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugs her back. When he pulls away, he kisses her cheek and says his goodbye. "Tell Masako-san I'll see her next time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Alex smiles, forced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami leaves without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami, Momoi and Tatsuya are living in the same house but Tatsuya rarely comes home and Momoi has a condominium near the company. Kagami is usually the only one in the house so he's surprised to see Mitobe, one of Aida's classmates in high school that ends up working for Kagami, in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mitobe-senpai, good evening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitobe nods at him. It looks like he's washing the dishes. It puts a smile on Kagami's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Koganei-senpai was here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitobe nods. Koganei is also a classmate of Aida in high school. He works under Hyuuga Junpei, also a classmate of Aida and the company's Head Security. There are also more classmates of Aida that ended up working in the company. Kiyoshi Teppei, one of the Department's Head, used to work in security but an accident in high school made his knees hurt so Tatsuya decided to transfer him. There's also Izuki and Tsucchida who ended up as managers. The rest of Kagami's peers ended up working for Mayuzumi's department. He doesn't know what's going on in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>department. Furihata ended up tight-lipped in that topic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi… Mayuzumi, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you to cut me some fruits, Mitobe-senpai? Anything will do. Send it to my office after."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitobe nods and Kagami leaves him. He takes his phone out and calls Mayuzumi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi answers after one ring. "Yo?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>oddly</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet in the other line, to the point it's eerie but Kagami doesn't want to know anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Send me information you can find on Aomine Daiki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much information?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami opens the door to his office, throws his bag and loosen his tie. He rubs his hair. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it, boss." And click. Mayuzumi ends the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine Daiki, 27 years old, male. The son of Aomine Ichigo, one of the pillars in the business industry. His father 'married' another woman and had a son named Aomine Shimono. Ichigo passed away a few weeks ago, and his inheritance is still a big question to who it will be passed on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's the official news would say but the truth is,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine Ichigo never divorced his wife, Daiki's mother, and will give his inheritance to Daiki only if he gets married. Aomine Shimono is not blood related to any of the Aomine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He used to go to the University of….</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Momoi seeks Kagami out and asks if they could eat lunch together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's going to tell me about this now? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi nods, smiles at him and leaves his office. Kagami breathes in and checks </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could check before he walks out. Kagami doesn't want to have this talk where people might hear. So, he calls Mitobe to cook them lunch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tai-</span>
  <em>
    <span>chan --</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Momoi calls, softly, as soon as she enters his car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't." He says. "Not right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momo snaps her mouth close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride is quiet, save from radio which is playing some songs Kagami hasn't heard in his life. He stops in front of the gate and Mitobe opens it. He nods at them as a greeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami and Momoi enter the house and see the table already arranged. He doesn't hear Mitobe coming in. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> exactly what's about to happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not here to eat lunch." Kagami announces. "Tell me exactly what you want me to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alex-san told you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Considering the idea came from her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi sits instead of answering him. Kagami follows suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not… it's not a bad idea. We could meet Aomine Daiki, Tai-chan. We could see what he wants and if not -- if you don't like it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's not it." Kagami counters. "I just don't want you to get hurt anymore and this sounds exactly like a recipe for one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi chuckles, humorlessly. "It might be but I still want to try it, Tai-chan. Let me protect you, even just this once."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami stares at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continues, "Since I lost both of my parents, you have been protecting me from everything. You gave me a home and a family but what have I given you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. "We don't love people to count what we have done for them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Satsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi's eyes moisten as she looks back at him. "I know. I know you did all of that because I'm family and you love me. But I love you too. Let me do this for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami can't take it when Momoi -- or any woman in his life -- starts crying. He can't comfort people. He's the type to start punching the problem until it's no longer a problem. So, he does what he does best.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hugs Momoi until she stops crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami just finished his meeting with Akashi Seijurou when his phone starts ringing and </span>
  <b>TATSUYA </b>
  <span>starts showing up on the screen. Kagami excuses himself and answers the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatsu --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Satsuki</span>
  </em>
  <span> just told me." Tatsuya's voice is firm and calm. "She said her decision was made three days ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you agreed to this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatsuya," Kagami sighs. "Tatsuya, this is Satsuki's decision. All we can do is support her and make sure she's not going to get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tatsuya hisses. "I won't be in the office today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatsu --" Kagami says but the line cuts off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesus</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks. He sends a message to Masako and Mayuzumi to make sure Tatsuya isn't going to do something he'll regret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sighs deeply when he hears the, "Kagami-san,"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami's eyes snap open, swallows the scream that's threatening to come out and looks beside him to find Akashi's secretary, looking up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you make a noise? Start making your presence known?" Kagami frowns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, Kagami-san. Are you going home?" She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami nods. "Yes. Wait, let me take my --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need, Kagami-san. It's with me." She hands the bag to Kagami's hands and adds, "As a payment, will you please drop me off to my home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami takes his bag. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I need to do that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wants to ask but finds himself following her, anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're in the elevator when she speaks again, "Aomine-san is a good person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ahhh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>"I never said he wasn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It looks like you don't believe me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Satsuki is a part of my family." Kagami grunts. "It could be a prince of some known country, and he still wouldn't deserve her. No man could ever be at her level."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him. "I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's up with that?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The elevator door opens and Kagami immediately leaves. He does slow down so Akashi's secretary could follow. Kagami opens his car door for her and she blinks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asks. "You said I should drop you off to your home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head. "Nothing." She enters his car and Kagami gently closes the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits in the driver's seat and asks her for her address. She gives it to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry?" Kagami asks. "Do you want to buy something in the drive-thru?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an answer, she giggles. Kagami frowns at the woman sitting on his passenger seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you laughing at?" He growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. Thank you, Kagami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I'm fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-san to -kun? What's up with the change of honorifics?</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what Kagami wants to ask but decides against it. It's not like he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he thinks about it, she also asked </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drop her off when Akashi probably has a car or a driver that could do that. She also looks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>expressionless. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Like, she's not someone anybody could approach. Her hair is light blue and a pair of eyes to match with it. Smaller than he is, thinner than he is. A part of Kagami knows she looks like someone that he needs to protect and some ancient alpha bullshit is the reason why he's doing anything she asks, no question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he's also aware she can't be Akashi's secretary if she can't kick ass in different shades of Sunday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What's her name again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuro… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuro…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hopefully, you'll </span>
  <em>
    <span>remember</span>
  </em>
  <span> that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was an order, wasn't it</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He thinks and Kuroko gives him a look of disappointment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I said that outloud?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami says nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally reaches her house -- which is more of an apartment building instead -- and he walks out his car to open the door of the passenger seat. Kuroko looks like he did something either very amazing or very offensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at him, and asks, "Would you… would you like to drink coffee?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's almost nine PM, he's worried about Tatsuya and he's supposed to have dinner with Alex, Masako and Momoi. "I have to decline."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go. I'll watch you until you're already inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko blinks some more and then chuckles</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it now?" He frowns angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, nothing. Thank you, Kagami-</span>
  <em>
    <span>kun</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She smiles. She walks towards him and tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. "Good evening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami watches as Kuroko fades into distance. His cheek feels tingly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>next is, you guess it right, aomomo! we're back in business</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Little Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yeah im alive whats up y'all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You don't need to get married to fix this scandal, Momoi." Himuro says. "We can fix this without that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi sighs. She knows when Himuro called asking for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>family </span>
  </em>
  <span>meeting, this is what he's going to say. She did think he would be the hardest to convince about her plans. Alex has been the one to propose it, Kagami has been supportive, and contrary to popular belief, Himuro </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the most protective one, the one who overreacts when shit doesn't go as planned when it comes to the people he considers his family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you here as my </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Because either way, all I can tell you is that my mind is made up." Momoi watches as Himuro flinches. "And I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting married as soon as I see him. There has to be some boundaries, a contract. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Himuro</span>
  </em>
  <span>-san, I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sips his coffee and Alex just keeps on looking between Momoi and Himuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro glares at Kagami. "Do you support this?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami puts down his cup and shrugs. "She's a grown woman. And she isn't asking for permission, she's </span>
  <em>
    <span>informing</span>
  </em>
  <span> us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, Tatsuya, that's right. Taiga is </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So if you want to at least be invited to the wedding…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro scowls at Alex. "Where's your wife? When we need someone to be the voice of reason, she's not here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said she doesn't want to join the meeting </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>try to convince you. Said she did her part when she told me about you wanting to smack Haizaki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami coughs loudly while Momoi's eyes widen. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>TATSU-SAN!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex shrugs as Himuro gives her a stinky eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't do anything." Himuro mumbles. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'"Seriously, Tatsu-chan, I can handle this myself. Aida-san is helping and I know Tai-chan won't leave me all alone and I know you'll protect me." Momoi chews her bottom lip. "I believe you would."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Himuro looks conflicted before he curses. "Of course, I am. I'm just worried about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Trust me." Momoi pleads. "Trust me that I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Himuro breathes. "Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi smiles. "Thank you." She stands up and hugs Himuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When everything is said and done, and Kagami ropes Himuro to play some little basketball in the backyard, she pulls Alex to the kitchen to 'help' Mitobe to prepare the snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mitobe-san, don't tell Tatsu-san or Tai-chan what you'll hear here, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mitobe smiles and nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi looks at Alex. "Schedule me a meeting with Aomine Daiki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex frowns. "Are you… sure? You know, at least --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to talk to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Alex-san." Momoi bites her lip. "I'm gonna marry this guy, I need to talk to him." She gives Alex a look. "You can come, if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what I was about to say." Alex smiles, kindly. "Masako knows Aomine Daiki, probably friends with that not-daughter of hers." She pats Momoi's shoulder. "I'll be here for you, don't worry."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momoi enters Aida Riko's office with a smile, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hopeful</span>
  </em>
  <span> that there's progress on the case. Aida smiles at her back, which makes her think it is progressing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aida-san, how are you?" She asks. She sits across her and tries to take a peek at the papers Aida is reading but she can't understand anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm good. I mean, not good-good but you know… Mayuzumi has been helpful. We did confirm Haizaki was working together with someone, and obviously, Haizaki is in jail. So, it's been good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" That's a surprise. They already know Haizaki was working with someone? "Who was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aida sighs. "Yeah, that's where it gets a little blurry. Mayuzumi thinks it's the CEO of Hanamiya Corps, but he barely can get any evidence, </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegal </span>
  </em>
  <span>as it is. So, I'm trying to find evidence where it's legal but it's harder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi nods. "Aida-san, if ever…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'll update you. None of the brothers ever told me I can't." She winks at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi laughs. She leaves Aida after some idle talk and goes to Mayuzumi's office. He's already outside, drinking coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could have knocked, you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi rolls his eyes. "And let you see what's in my office? Not a chance. Aida is the only one allowed, considering she has </span>
  <em>
    <span>legal</span>
  </em>
  <span> bearing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is true. Not even Kagami, who refuses to know, anyway and Himuro, who doesn't really care, know what's going on in Mayuzumi's office. And they're his big bosses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have what you asked. Let me tell you, I gave Kagami the same thing. It is not that helpful." He hands Momoi Aomine Daiki's profile. "You probably know most of it already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, anyway." Momoi smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi just waves her away. "Don't start telling me my good qualities. I have a reputation to uphold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi giggles as she turns around to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayuzumi is right, she knows </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> of this. The one that surprises her is that the divorce of his parents is a lie. That scandal made so much noise in the industry and actually strained Aomine Ichigo's image for a few years -- not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> it improved after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the fact Aomine Daiki needs marriage to get his inheritance. Right. She can work with this. She can work when there's a fair trade. Momoi has always felt a little out of her wits when Kagami came into her life and helped her. He never asked anything in return. But she knows not all people are like Kagami, she can work better </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> people who can use her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's easy to use people who can do the same to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>#</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Momoi finds Himuro in the kitchen when she gets home. He didn't go to work and here he is, drinking the night away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taiga already said not to drink too much." Himuro grunts at her. "If you're going to say the same thing, forget it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi flinches. She's never heard Himuro use this tone before. Not to her, at least. "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Himuro motions her to sit down. "When Taiga came with you in the family gathering, I was shocked. We even thought you were his girlfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She remembers that. She just accepted her parents' death and the only person who was there for her is Kagami who had to leave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come with me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kagami had told her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It'll be great! You'll be surrounded with people and stop ruining my living room!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi came because she had nothing better to do. Everyone thought she was Kagami's girlfriend. He tried to explain why she was there with him, without trying to explain about Momoi's parents. It was only when it was Momoi who told them the whole story Himuro warmed up to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you told us about your parents, I had this sudden urge to make sure you're okay. You were just like me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi looks at Himuro.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to do what I had to do to survive, and I never want you to experience any of that. That's why I'm protective of you, Satsuki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Momoi </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "I'm sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No need to apologise." Himuro smiles sadly. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But you have</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Momoi thinks but as Himuro drinks another can of beer, she doesn't think it's what he wants to hear.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. This Is A Threat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for not updating for a long time but i offer you THIS!!!!</p><p>this feels like a filler chapter lol but i needed space between the pre-meeting and post meeting and this is the result. next chapter is THE real meeting. *drum rolls*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"You," Aomine licks his lips. "You found me someone I could get married with?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes." Murasakibara answers him, shrugging a little. "You said you need one."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm just shocked…" Aomine leans back to his seat and chuckles. "You didn't find me an escort, did you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She rolls her eyes. "Don't even say that in front of Alex, Mine-chin. You'll die."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Murasakibara warned him, he took it to heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mother</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wouldn't want anybody to do that to her. But knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> it happening to him are two different things and he can clearly see the difference now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex Garcia is a woman with power. But her power doesn't come from the place where he got his or Akashi's. She got it from her own and that's scarier. This is the woman who would 'accidentally' poison him and who would make sure she could attend the funeral.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex Garcia asked Murasakibara if she could meet him before 'Momoi Satsuki', which from what Aomine had gathered, is Kagami Taiga's secretary. And Alex Garcia is apparently someone like a mother figure in Kagami Taiga's life. Why does she want to talk to Aomine? No clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara gives two plates of cake, and two cups of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Instant." Murasakibara grunts. "I don't do coffee here. It's a bakery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mu-chan!" Alex Garcia says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't kill Mine-chin." Murasakibara warns before she walks away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex Garcia looks back at him. "I won't kill you. She's exaggerating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Aomine wants to point out but he bites his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooo!" Alex starts. "Let's talk business. I mean, we talked on the phone, right? About the marriage stuff… but how do I say this, I need to see it for myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Satsuki is still the one doing the deciding. I just need to make sure she's not going to make a mistake."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need this marriage as much as you think she does." He settles. He doesn't want to look or sound like a pushover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Alex Garcia smiles. Like a cheshire cat. Aomine feels a shiver down his spine. "I never said you don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>could be the one getting scammed." Aomine points out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the counter, Murasakibara snorts. What a fucking good friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing to scam. Satsuki has everything she needs." Alex Garcia sighs. "Why do you need this marriage?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine blinks. "Do I need to answer that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the reason why Satsuki is doing this. You can't possibly have this much money and be a CEO and be stupid?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And… Aomine can't disagree. When Murasakibara told him, the first thing he did was order Imayoshi to give him everything he could find about Momoi Satsuki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>("If you actually read the news, you wouldn't have to ask." Imayoshi mocks as he gives Aomine the information. "Or you know, give a fuck, in general. Momoi Satsuki is well known in the business circle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine flips through the pages and finds numerous information that is useless to him. A few things caught his eye, though.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She's an orphan, for one. And she's Kagami Taiga's secretary and has been with him since college. And only recently, she had a legal battle against Haizaki Shougo.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Everybody knows this man is a scam." Aomine says.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doesn't change the fact he's still somebody who has a name in the industry. I mean, he's fighting a losing battle but the rumors already spread about her. It's not like Kagami's company would go down easily but their image nowadays is not good."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh?" Aomine asks. "How bad?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Few investors pulled out. But your friend took this an opportunity, though, so I think they might come back as good as ever."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Friend?" Aomine pauses. "Akashi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bingo."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not surprising. Akashi </span>
  </em>
  <span>hates</span>
  <em>
    <span> Haizaki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Is there any reason why you need this information?" Imayoshi asks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aomine considers lying but… it feels futile. "I might marry Momoi Satsuki."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah…" Imayoshi nods. "Makes sense. Actually, it's probably a good idea."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Which means, it's probably not a good idea. Imayoshi rarely has one.)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When… when can I meet Momoi Satsuki?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soon." Alex Garcia stands up and pulls out a bunch of yen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I pass your test?" He asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex Garcia snorts and chuckles at him. "What do you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why does it feel like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's scary." Aomine complains to Murasakibara. "What exactly did she want to talk about? I didn't see the point of the conversation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She probably just wants to warn you." Murasakibara explains. "Unlike you, Momoi Satsuki </span>
  <em>
    <span>has a family</span>
  </em>
  <span> who likes her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's rude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She grunts. "Anyway, are you backing out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine thinks of the pink hair and gentle smile he saw in the file Imayoshi has given him. If nothing else, he wants to see that kind of person, even just once.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Aomine answers. "I got nothing to lose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Murasakibara hides her laugh between a cough. "Were you trying to be cool?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>From: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Aomine Daiki?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes? Who's this?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Hello.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>This is Momoi Satsuki.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine blows up the water he just drank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akashi, who's the one who took the blow, sighs disapprovingly. "You got no manners, Aomine? We are in a five star restau --"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Momoi Satsuki texted me." Aomine cuts him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any insult that Akashi might have died in his throat, Aomine thinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did she say?" Akashi asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing. She just -- wait. Let me reply."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Akashi stops his hand. "You're awful." He turns around and says, "Kuroko. Help us up with this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm eating, Akashi-san."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kagami Taiga might be with her, you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That perks Kuroko up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine groans. "Kagami Taiga, really?" He remembers that guy having a weird set of eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko ignores him as she sits in the middle of Akashi and Aomine. "Well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine shows Kuroko the text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Tell her good evening and have she ate? And then ask if she wants to meet you now, considering the circumstances you both are in." She pauses. "And can you ask about Kaga--"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine types instead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Good evening, Momoi-san. Have you eaten dinner?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And… Do you want to meet now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine looks up to Kuroko. "Seriously? Kagami?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kuroko shrugs. "He's a good-looking man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine gives Akashi a look and he feels a sense of betrayal when Akashi nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Akashi asks. "I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aomine flips both of them off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>I wonder if you're free tomorrow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alex-san told me she talked to you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Threaten with every inch of my life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, more like. But he doesn't say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>To: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Yes. I could meet tomorrow.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>And she did, yes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>From: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>See you, then, Aomine Daiki.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's a bit kdrama ish im not gonna lie. i wanted a "domineering ceo and feisty female lead with a lot of misunderstanding" flavor on my tongue so i  wrote it</p><p>will edit tags as i go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>